Lords of the Valar
by SeekHim
Summary: This is a series of poems I've written about each of the Valar
1. Manwë Súlimo

**Manwe Sulimo**

Noblest of the Holy Ones,  
First in the Thought of the One;  
Lord of the Breath of Arda,  
Master of air and storm.  
Lord of wind and birds he is,  
And rules from the tallest of mountains that be,  
He is the Elder King of Arda;  
Ruler of the Powers is he.


	2. Varda Elentári Elbereth

**Varda Elentari Elbereth**

Fairest of the Holy Ones is she,  
Bearer of the Light of the One,  
She hallows with her touch;  
Before her is darkness undone;  
Giver of light and Queen of the Stars,  
Is the wife of the Elder King;  
Beautiful beyond all telling,  
Of her do the Firstborn sing.


	3. Ulmo

Ulmo

He is he great King of the Sea, The oceans are in his sight.  
Lord of water in all its forms, Friend of the Elder King, and third in might.  
The Power most skilled in music is he, He fills the world with his song.  
He loves the First and Secondborn;  
Towards Middle Earth does his heart ever long. 


	4. Aule Mahal the Smith

**Aule Mahal, the Smith**

An inventor is this Power,  
And Master of Crafts is he.  
He is Maker of Mountains,  
In new workmanship is his glee.  
Sire of the Khazad,  
He is revered by the Masters of Stone.  
He is Lord of the Substance of Arda,  
Its deepest secrets are his alone.  
Always creating he is,  
Making ever increasing plans;  
Loved is he by the Noldor,  
And by all who craft with their hands.


	5. Yavanna Kementari

**Yavanna Kementári **

Giver of Fruits is this Lady,  
And of every plant: from tree to rose.  
She is Queen of the Earth, and wife of the Smith,  
Lover of all that grows;  
She nourishes the world and protects all which is green;  
Wheat, she bestows, and corn,  
She adorns the world with her colors;  
Through her concern were the Tree Shepherds born.


	6. Námo Feanturi, Lord of Mandos

**Námo Feanturi, Lord of Mandos**

He is the Master of Spirits;  
First and Secondborn heed his call,  
When their time comes to depart this life,  
They are summoned to his Hall.  
Evildoers, be wise!  
Turn from the path that you now tread!  
For someday all must stand before He who judges the Dead.  
He forgets nothing and foresees that which will be.  
He is the Doomsman of Arda,  
And most aware of Divine Will is He.


	7. Nienna the Weeper

**Nienna the Weeper**

In the Utmost West the Mourner lives,  
And ever grieves for Arda's pain.  
She gazes outwards upon the starlit sea,  
And her tears fall like the rain.  
Alone the Lady of Sorrows dwells;  
But often visits the Halls of her brother.  
For in the Halls of the Dead,  
Injured souls does she help to recover.  
Those in pain she strengthens;  
Those who mourn she helps to cope.  
Scars and wounds her tears do heal,  
Patience she gives and hope.


	8. Orome Aldarion Bema

**Orome Aldarion Bema**

Do you hear the loud Trumpet blast?  
It is the mighty Lord of Trees!  
He is the Great Rider,  
And from him evil flees!  
Lord of Forests and Tamer of Beasts,  
Is the Huntsman of the Powers.  
He is most fearsome warrior of Arda,  
And before him monsters cower!  
Discoverer of the Firstborn;  
He was the first Power they met,  
It was he who guided them westward,  
And protected them from threat.  
Revered is he by the Rohirrim,  
They are grateful to him indeed;  
For the Mereas, their greatest horses,  
Descend from his great Steed.


	9. Tulkas Astaldo, the Wrestler

**Tulkas Astaldo, the Wrestler**

Mighty is his body,  
And thunderous is his laugh;  
Steadfast is his nature,  
And none can escape his grasp.  
Most physically powerful of the Vala,  
His embrace like iron cords;  
He is the Champion of Valinor,  
And no need has he, for swords.  
Golden is his beard,  
His heart is merry and bold;  
He is the great Wrestler,  
And that which is evil flees from his hold!


	10. Irmo Fëanturi, Lord of Lorien

**Irmo Fëanturi, Lord of Lorien**

Another Master of Spirits,  
Is the wise King of Dreams;  
Brother of the Judge and the Weeper,  
In sleeping minds does he unfold great themes.  
Ruler of the fairest of gardens,  
Comfort he grants and release;  
He is the Lord of Lorien,  
And in his realm do all find peace.


	11. Estë the Healer

**Estë the Healer**

Grey are the robes of the Healer of Hurts,  
Wife of the King of Dreams.  
In his gardens she dwells,  
By day she sleeps;  
Where the waters of Lórellin gleam.  
As her husband grants dreams, so her gift is rest,  
This Queen, lovely and tall;  
Tender and gentle is her manner,  
Sleep and healing she imparts to all.


	12. Vairë the Weaver

**Vairë the Weaver**

Weaver of history is this lovely Queen,  
She knows all that has been.  
And as the Ages pass and events occur,  
Of their tales does she ever weave and spin.  
All the stories of the past are hers to know,  
Her tapestries adorn her husband's Halls.  
Beautiful beyond compare are her works,  
Like jewels do they gleam on the walls.


	13. Vana the EverYoung

**Vana the Ever-young**

Spring is her realm,  
And Beauty is her name;  
The flowers are her heralds,  
Her praises birds proclaim.  
Sister is she to the Earth Queen,  
And wife of the Forest Lord;  
She is the bringer of new life,  
To her great beauty all turn toward.


	14. Nessa the Dancer

**Nessa the Dancer**

The Hunter is her brother,  
Woodland creatures are her charge.  
The deer are her companions,  
Both small and large.  
Dancing is her joy,  
Running is her friend.  
Her husband wrestles the darkness,  
And she races the wind!


End file.
